Never shall i forget you my Jack
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Dr. Samantha Carter has been without her husband for a long time. She writes a little message saying what she will never forget about him. While she sleeps a surprising guest shows up... find out who it is... Please read and review. (complete)


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at doing a Stargate SG1 story. So cute me some slack. I was inspired to write this from the episode, " Point of View" and a English homework assignment. It's an alternate reality fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stargate SG1.

Never shall I forget you my Jack

Dr. Samantha Carter had been without her husband for a long time. After going threw the quantum mirror and getting the members of that world's SG1 to help save her world she and the rest of the people were safe. However, Samantha still wasn't over Jack yet. Her memories of Jack were constantly on her mind. Tears started to flow from her eyes. ' Gosh I miss you.'

Unknown to Sam, Jack had become an ascended and continued to watch over her. Samantha got out a piece of paper and started to write. On the top of the page she put the words, ' Never shall I forget'. She took her pen and started to think of the things about Jack that she would never forget.

_Never shall I forget_

_Never shall I forget all the things that make you my Jack._

_Never shall I forget all the times you stayed by my side._

_Never shall I forget how you could handle any challenge._

_I will never forget._

_Never shall I forget how you felt for me._

_Never shall I forget how I felt for you._

_Never shall I forget how we were meant to be together._

_I will never forget._

_Never shall I forget how you made my laugh._

_Never shall I forget how you were wise in your own way._

_Never shall I forget what I liked about you._

_I will never forget._

_Never shall I forget how I could feel your warmth._

_Never shall I forget how we worked together._

_Never shall I forget our promises._

_I will never forget._

_Never shall I forget how much you meant to me._

_Never shall I forget the sadness I felt watching you die._

_Never shall I forget those three little words._

_I will never forget._

_I will never forget you Jack._

_You were my whole world._

_I miss you. _

_I loved you more then anything._

_I wish you were here._

_My love is forever._

_Never shall I forget you my Jack._

_-Love for ever,_

_Sam_

Samantha Charter looked at what she had written and continued to sob. ' If I could only give you this.' She turned her attention to her desk. On the lamp was a picture of her and Jack on their wedding day. They looked so happy together. Sam cleared her eyes as she looked at the picture. ' Jack… even though you're not in this world any longer… I can sense you are watching over me… I love you…' With that Sam turned over and went under the covers. The room became dark and Sam started to dream.

As Sam slept a being of light entered her room. For an instant the light was blinding until the being settled down and the light dissipated. This being's entrance didn't disturb Sam's sleep in the slightest. The being took human form and walked over to the table where Sam had had the document she had written moments before. The being picked it up and began to read it.

' That's my Sam for you.' The being was clearly Jack. He picked up the pen and started to write.

_Dear Sam,_

_I can see that you are still having a hard time with my loss… and that's okay. I happy to see that you will continue to remember all these things about our time together. Don't worry Sam, I'll always be around to look after you. I want you to be happy. Take care of yourself Sam… _

_Love always,_

Jack 

With that Jack placed the pen down on the table. He walked over to Sam and touched her cheek and gave her a little kiss before disappearing again.

The sun came up at 6 in the morning. Sam yawned and stretched. The wise doctor got up and saw the pen was moved from its resting possession. Sam walked over and saw Jack's note. Her eyes widened and tears of joy fell from her face. " Jack… I knew you must be around somewhere."

The blinding light once again shown behind Carter. She turned around to see Jack standing there. " Lucy I'm home."

Sam laughed as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. " Oh Jack… I've missed you."

Jack placed his arms around Sam. " I know Sam. I know. I missed you too. I couldn't stay away."

" Jack… what do you want me to do?"

" I want you to be happy… that's the only thing I want."

" Will you always be here with me?"

" No. Not all the time. But I'll be around now and then."

" I would give anything to have you back."

" I know you would Sam." Jack pulled away slightly. A smile appeared on his face. " Good work on saving the planet again doctor."

" I couldn't have don't it without you."

Jack cocked his head and looked at Sam with a look of confusion. " What?"

" You and Daniel… and Teal'c you all helped."

Jack shook his head. " You lost me."

" We used the quantum mirror to find an reality that wasn't taken over by the ghouls. Well anyway, we got the Jack in that world and his team to help us out. We contacted an ally of theirs and they took care of the ghouls."

" Whatever you say Sam… Good work… I knew you could take care of those mother ghouls if you really tried."

Sam dried her tears. " Jack… thanks for visiting. I really needed it."

" Anything for my wife. Listen, Carter… if you ever need me.. I'll be around. Just take life one step at a time and I think you'll get threw it." Jack transformed back into an ascended.

Sam nodded. " Goodbye Jack… I love you." With that Jack disappeared into the night sky. Sam heart felt better as she watched him leave. ' Never shall I forget you, my Jack.'

Fin..

How was that? Not to bad I hope. For my first try I think it came out well. Let me know what you thought about it. Please review no flames.

Animeprincess1452


End file.
